J'adore tes cheveux
by Litany Riddle
Summary: DESTIEL. Tout juste remis de son réveillon du nouvel an, Cass ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer un inconnu dans sa propre cuisine... OS


**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, les personnages de la série Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Bêtalectrice** : **Ishtar205**

* * *

**"J'adore tes cheveux"  
**

Castiel dut sortir de sa chambre pour la deuxième fois en deux heures. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait plus de thé, et que la bouilloire était dans la cuisine. Ça faisait 48h qu'il pionçait, on était le 3 Janvier, l'année 2014 avait bien commencé ...!

Il avait entendu Balthy aller et venir, des gens, les voisins parler, de nuit, de jour, il ne savait plus, il avait réussi à l'éviter parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de voir qui que ce soit même s'il adorait son colocataire. Il n'avait pas pris de douche depuis deux jours, ne s'était pas brossé les dents non plus, et là il venait de renfiler les vêtements qu'il portait pour le 31 Décembre, donc puants la cigarette, entre autre. La seule concession qu'il avait fait auparavant pour sortir de sa chambre était pour aller pisser. Mais là depuis deux heures il buvait du thé en pianotant distraitement sur son ordinateur, répondant aux vœux de la nouvelle année.

Armé de tout son courage et de toute sa détermination, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il savait qu'il trouverait Balthy et Anna dans la petite cuisine, il avait reconnu leurs voix, mais une troisième personne -un mec, à la voix- s'y trouvait. Tant pis, il allait dire bonjour, échanger quelques banalités le temps que l'eau bout et retourner se cloîtrer dans sa chambre. Il désirait simplement geeker en paix, c'est pour ça que souvent il avait envie d'un appart' à lui, pour ne pas retrouver de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas dans sa cuisine.

Il arriva, sourit à Anna qui se précipita sur lui :

-Bonne année mon petit chou ! Enfin réveillé ! On se demandait si tu étais mort !

Anna était la voisine du dessus et accessoirement la fille du proprio de l'immeuble. Mais elle passait tout le temps à l'appart', étant grande copine avec Balthazar.

-Bonne année à toi aussi, sourit Cass en la prenant dans ses bras. Merci pour le sms.

-Ah, tu l'as reçu ! C'est cool, j'ai un peu mis n'importe quoi !

-Non c'était très bien.

-J'ai hésité plusieurs fois à venir vérifier si tu respirais encore, plaisanta Balthazar. Tu as décidé de nous fausser compagnie cette année ?

-Mais non, j'ai eu une énorme migraine.

-Pauvre petit chou... t'as de quoi te soigner ? S'inquiéta soudain son coloc'. Sinon demande-moi hein.

-ça va ça va...

Castiel se tourna vers la troisième personne qui était demeuré silencieuse, et dissimulée en partie par Balthazar d'où il était car la cuisine était petite et toute en longueur. Il se prit un choc. Un grand coup au cœur. Cœur qui s'arrêta de battre un instant. Le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui, tripotant négligemment un vieux téléphone portable était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Il incarnait la perfection du point de vue des canons de beauté actuels. Un visage mélange de finesse et de masculinité parsemé de légères taches de rousseur qui donnait un petit air "mignon", de courts cheveux châtains en brosse plongeaient sur son front. Castiel nota un pansement autour de l'index d'une de ses belles mains fortes. Il ne portait qu'un sweat à capuche dont l'intérieur était en fourrure synthétique par-dessus un simple débardeur noir qui ne cachait rien de sa musculature parfaite, le sweat tombant négligemment de ses épaules, révélant une peau légèrement dorée au grain fin. Un simple jeans moulant et une paire de rangers venaient compléter sa tenue, qui confirmait l'idée que se fit Cass dès la première seconde : il sentait chez ce jeune homme une personnalité affirmée malgré son air tout jeune, encore adolescent.

Le jeune homme leva sur lui des yeux d'un vert couleur d'herbe fraîche absolument magnifiques. Il les planta dans ses orbes océan, et Cass senti qu'il le jaugeait sans grand intérêt et souhaita devenir invisible. Puis les yeux verts firent le tour de sa personne en quelques secondes, et finalement se mirent à briller. Il lui lança un sourire éclatant à faire fondre un glacier millénaire, le souffle de Castiel se coupa.

-J'adore tes cheveux ! S'exclama l'inconnu en s'avançant vers lui. C'est naturel ?

-Heu oui, bredouilla Castiel en ne sachant pas exactement de quoi il parlait.

-T'as trop de la chance, moi je dois mettre du gel.

-Clair, confirma Anna en passant une main dans ses cheveux plats qu'elle colorait aussi de roux pétant pour cacher ses premiers cheveux blancs, nous on galère pour avoir du volume !

Ah. Castiel était sorti de son lit et avait les cheveux en pétard, comme après une partie de sexe sauvage comme aimait à le taquiner Balthy, alors qu'il n'y avait juste aucun moyen de les discipliner. Sur le coup il se sentit vachement fier alors qu'il n'y était pour rien.

-La couleur est magnifique... continua le jeune homme. Sérieux, je peux toucher ?

-Heu oui, récidiva Cass en réponse, n'ayant décidément plus beaucoup de vocabulaire. Ils sont juste bruns hein... précisa-t-il, conscient du peu d'originalité de sa couleur de cheveux.

Inconscient du grand chambardement invisible qui secouait Castiel de haut en bas, l'inconnu envahit son espace personnel, levant le bras. Un mélange entre l'odeur du tabac, de gel pour les cheveux et une note plus amère, subtile mais présente, son odeur corporelle personnelle, monta à la tête de Cass et il sentit à peine la main lui ébouriffer les cheveux qu'elle était déjà repartie. Il eut un peu honte de son moment de flottement et de son absence de douche depuis deux jours... Lui qui était à cheval sur l'hygiène c'était bien le jour à être crade !

-Classe, conclut le beau jeune homme en retournant s'adosser à la fenêtre ouverte. Il faut que je m'en roule une.

-On a un non-fumeur maintenant, précisa Anna. C'est le seul qui fait de la résistance. C'est bien mon chou, finit-elle à l'adresse de Cass. C'est Castiel, reprit-elle faisant enfin les présentations. Il a pris ta chambre. Cass voici Dean, et ta chambre c'est son ancienne chambre. Il y a vécu un moment.

-Ouais. Je vivais là avec mon frère et mon père, précisa le jeune homme. C'était avant que Balthy n'emménage.

Le dénommé Dean passa près de lui, le frôlant et le cœur de Castiel s'accéléra. Il fit quelques pas et jeta un oeil par la porte de la chambre que Castiel avait laissé ouverte. Celui-ci frémit de gêne.

-ça a changé ! Commenta-t-il. C'était un vrai boxon quand je vivais ici, c'est clean avec toi.

-Il est un peu maniaque notre petit Cass ! S'exclama Balthy en lui ébouriffant les cheveux à son tour.

-Hey... J'aime quand c'est rangé c'est tout.

Dean retourna s'accouder à la fenêtre. Castiel n'avait pas perdu un seul de ses mouvements souples et gracieux. Avec lui la planche du parquet qui grinçait à chaque fois n'avait pas émis une seule plainte. Ce n'était pas tant la beauté physique, pourtant incontestable (il avait une allure à faire songer n'importe quel mec à une rêverie homosexuelle) qui avait estomaquée Castiel et le laissait sous le charme, c'était le charisme qui se dégageait de cette personne.

-Tu fais des études ? Lui demanda Dean.

-Heu... design, vite fait, précisa-t-il.

Il eut soudain peur que sa nouvelle rencontre soit en fait une tête qui avait au moins un niveau master, mais Anna rigola.

-C'est le seul dans la pièce à avoir son Bac !

-Un équivalent seulement, précisa Castiel avec un sourire gêné en coin.

-Ah, tous dans le même panier ! S'exclama-t-elle. Et toi, alors, ton truc aéroportuaire ? Demanda la jeune femme à Dean.

-Bah ça va, j'ai un autre entretien jeudi à l'aéroport.

-C'est pour devenir hôte de terre ? Demanda Castiel.

-Ouais c'est ça, répondit Dean avec le sourire.

-Cass créé des jeux vidéo sinon, continua Anna.

Castiel se sentit gêné qu'elle raconte sa vie ainsi.

-Ah ouais ? Sympa ! Commenta Dean. On peut aller dans le salon ? Je suis claqué !

Prenant les devants il s'introduisit d'autorité dans la pièce qui lui était donc familière. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de le mater et se fit la réflexion qu'il avait un cul à se damner. Ça lui fit monter le rouge aux joues, lui qui était plutôt resté très pâle depuis leur rencontre. Dean s'écroula sur le canapé. Pourtant il donnait l'impression d'un gars débordant d'énergie... bizarre.

Le reste de la conversation fut menée par Balthy Anna et Dean, Castiel faisant quelques commentaires et quelques sourires aux bons moments, et quelques belles grimaces quand il apprit que Balthy et Anna avaient failli foutre le feu à leur appartement le soir du réveillon, pendant la fête. (La veste noire préférée de Balthy y était elle complètement restée, grillée, fondue.) C'est que c'était aussi chez lui et que ça l'aurait embêté de perdre toutes ses affaires ! Il apprit également qu'Anna avait connu Dean tout petit.

-Mais oui, tu devais avoir 7 ans quand tu es arrivé. T'es né en 93 non ?

-c'est ça.

Cass fit le calcul dans sa tête. Vingt ans, il avait tout juste vingt ans. Quatre de moins que lui.

-Et ton frère avait 3 ans, il était à croquer avec ses joues de bébé et son sourire, toujours en train de gazouiller à tout le monde. Tout aussi tu étais tout mignon, avec tes grands yeux verts toujours écarquillés, tes bouclettes blondes et ton petit air trop sérieux. En plus tu aidais beaucoup ton papa, et tu voulais toujours rendre service, un vrai petit ange. Enfin on t'a bien remplacé, Castiel est un ange aussi, pas vrai Balthy ?

-C'est ça... grinça Cass.

-Oh que oui, il est adorable... quand il daigne nous gratifier de sa présence !

-La ferme Balthy, je me suis tapé une migraine je te dis !

-C'est qu'il supporte pas de fêter le nouvel an notre petit Cassou ?

Castiel grommela.

-C'est pas vrai, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée. Je suis allé dans un bar de métalleux avec des potes. Le Black Dog.

-Sérieux ? S'exclama Dean. Je connais. J'ai eu ma période quand j'étais plus jeune.

Castiel songea que plus jeune voulait à peine dire quelques années au maximum pour lui.

-J'écoute encore du Métal, on s'en lasse pas, continua Dean. T'as aimé alors ?

-Oui c'était cool. Par contre il ont passé des tubes des années 80 j'ai pas trop compris. Du coup c'était pas trop la découverte pour moi.

-Sans déconner ? Fit Dean avec des yeux ronds.

-On était dans la salle du bas, justifia Castiel.

-Ah oui, fallait monter ! Plus tu montes meilleur c'est !

Cass haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas encore convaincu que le Metal soit un de ses types de musique, il pouvait repousser l'expérience.

-T'as fait quoi toi Dean pour le nouvel An ? Demanda Balthazar au jeune homme.

Dean s'empressa de sortir son appareil photo.

-Ben déjà je me suis ouvert un doigt en début de soirée, donc toute la nuit obligé de changer le pansement, j'ai foutu du sang partout, on a été aux urgences seulement le matin.

-Avec quoi t'as fait ça ? Demanda Castiel intéressé.

-Une boite de conserve.

-La même, répondit le brun en montrant sa main elle aussi ornée d'un pansement.

Dean le gratifia d'un rire clair et Cass sentit de la chaleur envahir sa poitrine.

-Ensuite j'ai fait tomber mon téléphone dans... je vous le dirai pas, fit il soudainement honteux, le rouge aux joues.

-Alleeeez ! Le pressa Anna. Dans quoi ?

-Un grand verre de vodka à la liqueur de pêche... Mais je vous jure il a juste glissé dedans, comme ça, fit il en imitant le geste sur un verre de la table basse du salon avec son nouveau téléphone pourri. Super naturellement. Il a résisté à la bière, aux chutes, mais là c'était le truc de trop.

La conversation tourna autour de la soirée de Dean puis de sa famille et de son nouveau logement, les deux coloc' de Cass étant ravis d'avoir des nouvelles de leur petit bout. Ils l'avaient connu tout petit et avaient plus de vingt ans de plus que lui et avaient pris l'habitude de le couver. Dean s'alluma une clope et Balthy l'avertit :

-Pas dans le salon, dans la cuisine si tu veux.

Dean se leva, Cass ne réfléchit pas et lui fit une remarque :

-J'adore tes shoes.

-Ah, merci. Je les adore aussi crâna-t-il. Elles étaient à mon père précisa le jeune homme, mais il ne les a presque pas portées.

-C'est bien les choses qui ont une histoire comme ça, commenta Anna. T'as pas froid habillé comme ça ?

-Non, c'est vachement chaud ce truc, fit Dean en tripotant l'intérieur de son sweat.

-T'es fou ! S'exclama Anna. Balthy n'est pas frileux mais pas à ce point, et Cass se met toujours cinq couches pour sortir.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Dean.

-Hum bah là j'ai un T-shirt, un pull en cachemire, un autre T-shirt par-dessus... pour le 31 j'avais un pull en laine et mon cuir en plus.

Après cette énumération Cass fut encore gratifié d'un rire clair mais pas moqueur.

Dean fuma sa clope tout en énumérant les sms de bonne année qu'il avait reçus.

-Évidemment j'ai perdu tous mes contacts... Et j'ai jamais réussi à les rentrer dans ma carte sim ! Toi je t'ai Anna... Balthy c'est quoi ton numéro ?

Balthy lui redonna.

-Tu veux que je te bip ?

-Non, c'est bon. Moi j'ai le tien.

-Ah oui c'est vrai. C'est quoi ton numéro Cass ? Demanda naturellement Dean à Castiel.

-0892892416, répondit automatiquement Cass.

Quelques secondes plus tard il entendit son téléphone sonner depuis sa chambre. Intérieurement il sautait de joie d'avoir au moins le téléphone de Dean, même s'il ne voyait pas encore pour quelles raisons reprendre contact avec lui.

-Voilà. Bon je dois vous laisser, j'ai rendez-vous à 19h, déclara Dean.

Ils se saluèrent et Dean embrassa tout le monde, Cass se sentit encore légèrement défaillir, le cœur battant à tout rompre au contact du jeune homme.

-Je file aux toilettes avant ! Waouh ! Ça fait bizarre de revoir la salle de bain ! S'exclama-t-il en s'enfermant. Balthazar pouffa et se mit une main sur le front. Dean était sûrement la seule personne dans son entourage à s'extasier sur des toilettes.

Puis Dean ouvrit la porte d'entrée, et au moment de partir se retourna vers Cass :

-Au fait, mon frère fabrique aussi des jeux vidéo ! Et il étudie le design aussi.

Puis ce fut tout, Dean disparut et Cass ne comprit pas vraiment le message qu'il avait voulu lui faire passer. Anna s'en fut d'un tourbillon roux elle aussi, et Cass se retrouva seul avec Balthy, enfin au calme. Quelle demi-heure riche en émotions... Cass et son coloc' échangèrent des banalités, Balthy réclamant un peu plus de détails sur son réveillon, et Cass retourna dans sa chambre, vidé. Et sans son thé. Mais avec un numéro de téléphone très précieux...

* * *

**Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? Elle sera grandement appréciée. **


End file.
